Barney's Adventure to Three Places (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventure to Three Places! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in March 1, 1997. This was a semi-remake of Three Wishes. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids to three places: the fun park, the moon and the farm. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Carlos *Scott *Darren *Hannah *Seth *Kristen *Julie *Jason *Kathy *Keesha *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Just Imagine #London Town #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #If You're Happy and You Know It #Jingle at the Window #Games #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #I See The Moon #The Rocket Song #London Bridge #The Clapping Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Mid 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Three Wishes". *The end credit music is the same from Three Wishes, except the kids' vocals were cut off. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school payground, the music from *When Carlos says "Here Kristen, I'll turn it so you can jump", the sound clip was made from Michael's "Here Luci, I'll turn it do you can jump" from "Three Wishes", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-Mid 1998 voice. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, Barney, Seth, and Carlos mess up the rope, and BJ is tangled up in the jump rope, spins around and falls down. *When BJ yells "Whooooaaaa! Oof!!" while he is tangled up in the jump rope, spins around and falls down, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except the "Oof!" is pitched down to -1. *After BJ tangles the jump rope, spins around, and falls down, Barney and the others check on him if he's okay, then BJ says "Yes, but help me get this rope off". Then Barney, Baby Bop and the kids help him up by pulling the rope off. *When Seth says "Are you alright, BJ?!", the sound clip was made from Luci's "Are you alright, Barney?!" from "Three Wishes", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice. *When BJ says "Yes, but help me get this rope", the sound clip was voiced by Barney (played by Bob West) from "Three Wishes", except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When Kathy says "Where's Jason?!" after Barney uses magic to put baseball stuff appear, the sound clip was voiced by Tina (protrayed by Jessica Zucha) from "Three Wishes", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Kathy's Mid 1996-1999 voice. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff leave to sparkle end disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kid,s the music from *After Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *Refrences to Three Wishes are made. *This video took place in June 19, 1996.